Infinite
by SlytherinDM
Summary: Personne ne connaissait le date de son anniversaire, mais aujourd'hui tout va changer. Because we are infinite. Dramione. OS. Draco/Drago et Hermione.


**Me revoilà avec mon nouvel OS, c'était une idée qui me trottait dans la tête et j'avais vraiment envie de le mettre à l'écrit. Ce n'est pas vraiment le résultat final que j'attendais mais j'espère que cela vous plaira. Dites m'en des nouvelles, bisous bisous i love you !**

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les rivalités évidentes entre les maisons n'étaient plus, les élèves étaient revenu passer leurs ASPIC pour entrer dans la réalité qu'était le monde. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, juste une cinquantaine. Dans la grande salle, seulement une table était installée au centre de la pièce. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait les 3 adolescents les plus connus dans le monde magique. A leur côté un garçon aux cheveux blonds était silencieux mais appréciait la compagnie du trio d'or. Sans les adolescents Draco Malfoy serait mort et sans lui, le survivant ne serait plus. Une sorte de trêve s'était installée entre eux, et cela allait très bien à tous. Draco parlait le plus souvent avec Harry et Ron avec qui il arrivait le mieux à s'exprimer. Avec Hermione c'était autre chose, depuis la guerre, chacun n'arrivaient pas à parler à l'autre, ils se parlaient seulement par le regard, certaines fois pendant plusieurs minutes ils ne se pas quittaient pas des yeux, leurs iris en disant plus que ce que la parole ne pourrait dire.

Aujourd'hui le 11 mai, était un jour en apparence banal. Mais une élève de cette prestigieuse école de Magie savait que ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres pour elle. Durant ces 7 années d'études Hermione n'avait jamais fêté son anniversaire, qui tombait, à chaque fois, lors d'une de ses aventures avec le trio d'or. Oui voilà 7 ans qu'elle n'avait pas fêté le jour de sa naissance. Le 11 mai. Le sort qu'avait lancé Hermione à ses parents faisait qu'elle seule savait ce que cette date signifiait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était avec ses amis, sans le mage noir pour le gâché, sans rien qui ne pourrait enlever la couleur de ce jour censé être de fête. Rien sauf le fait que depuis 7 ans, personne ne savait quand était l'anniversaire de la jeune femme, mais personne ne s'était posé la question.

Les hiboux arrivaient dans la salle. Normal. Beaucoup recevait des lettres de leur famille. Normal. Un hibou lâcha un colis devant Hermione. Pas normal. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux devant ce colis plutôt étrange. Harry et Ron étaient tout deux étonnés connaissant la situation de Hermione. Draco semblait plutôt surpris de la réaction de Harry, pour lui cela semblait normal.. Allez savoir pourquoi. Elle défit le paquet avec précaution, il ne fait pas plus de dix centimètres de coté, lorsqu'elle enleva le papier elle vit un lettre accroché à la petit boite se trouvant à l'intérieur. Elle l'a pris soigneusement et la déplia tout en faisant attention.

_« Chère Hermione, chaque 11 mai je savais pendant que les autres ignoraient. Je n'étais pas en mesure de t'offrir quoi que se soit, l'envie ne me manquait pas mais cela m'étais tout bonnement impossible. Donc aujourd'hui en ce 11 mai, maintenant que tout est terminé, que les fautes ont été oublier, et que des trêves ont été signés, je t'offre ceci pour ce jour plus que spécial, car je ne t'ai jamais vraiment haïs. Joyeux anniversaire Hermione. »_

Elle souriait. Tout simplement. Quelqu'un savait et avait pensé à elle. Toujours en tenant sa lettre elle entreprit d'ouvrir la petite boite. Une chaîne et un un pendentif sous la forme du signe infini trônait au milieu de la chaîne. De petits diamant parsemaient le pendentif, qui le rendait encore plus beau à regarder, et faisaient briller les yeux d'Hermione. Le blond affichait un léger sourire face à la réaction de la jeune fille, quand à ses deux meilleurs amis, ils ne comprenaient pas. Ron qui se laissait plus vite dépasser par la curiosité pris la lettre sans demander la permission. Lorsqu'il l'eut entre les mains il se leva pour que Hermione ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Lorsqu'il eut finit de lire il écarquilla les yeux. Tourna plusieurs fois la tête vers Hermione le cadeau et les mots « _Joyeux anniversaire ». _

C'est sérieux Hermione ? C'est ton anniversaire.. ? , demanda Ron.

Oui... Je sais j'aurais du vous le dire mais à chaque fois le 11 mai tombait lors de nos petites escapades, et je me suis dit « à quoi bon leur dire » je voulais pas vous embêter avec ça... répondit Hermione.

Mais Hermione ! , s'écria Harry , C'est sacré les anniversaires ! Et puis en quoi ça nous aurait dérangé de fêter ou simplement te dire « Bon anniversaire ma meilleure amie que j'aime très fort » ? Hein ?

Oh Harry je suis désolée...

Mais d'ailleurs c'est qui qui t'as envoyé ce cadeau ? Questionna Ron.

J'en sais rien.. Personne ne sait que je suis née le 11 mai. Enfin je crois.

Bon toi, tu vas laisser ton petit cul là, on revient ! Draco tu gardes un œil dessus pour pas qu'elle nous suive ?

Celui ci n'avait assister à la conversation que de très loin malgré son intéressement à celle ci. C'est alors qu'il leva les yeux vers Ron, après quelques secondes, il esquissa un petit sourire signe qu'il était d'accord.

Le survivant et son acolyte s'en allèrent donc vers Pré au lard pour acheter à Hermione le cadeau qui rattrapera ces 7 années d'absences. La brune reprit son étude sur la lettre, quand au blond il la regarda simplement, en silence, comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Elle prit le collier dans ses mains et se retourna vers Draco.

Hmm.. Euh.. Tu peux me l'accrocher s'il te plaît ?

Oh, euh oui bien sur.

Il lui prit la chaîne des mains, elle se retourna à une vitesse non très assurée. Il déplaça ses cheveux sur le coté profitant de ce premier vrai contact, ses cheveux était doux. Pour récupérer l'autre bout de la chaîne il fit glisser sa main sur son cou pour enfin attacher cette chaîne. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle lui sourit et souffla un merci qui Draco ne failli entendre. Il se leva et chuchota une dernière phrase à l'oreille de Hermione.

_We are infinite._

Ron et Harry était revenu de leur escapade les bras chargés de sacs en tout genre qu'il déposèrent son élégance au sol arrivé à la salle commune. (nda : seulement 2 salles communes car ils ne sont pas beaucoup). Draco Malfoy lisait un livre assit sur le canapé, quand ses deux nouveaux amis lui firent relever la tête. Draco pointa du doigt l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

Miooooooooone ! Cria Harry.

Ouuuuui ?

Descend et viens voir comment on est des amis vraiment mais alors vraiment cool !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et Hermione ouvrit la bouche à la vue de tout ces sacs.

Mais vous avez dévalisé les magasins ou quoi ?

Bah en fait, on s'est dis que ça fait 7 ans que nous ne t'avions pas offert de cadeau, donc on t'as pris 7 cadeau ! Dit Ron, tout content d'énoncé son idée qu'il avait eu quelque heures plus tôt.

Vous êtes tarés.

Au lieu de nous insulter, viens par là !

Hermione s'assit sur le canapé à coté de Draco dont elle ne faisait pas trop attention en cet instant. Elle tendit les bras pour attraper un premier cadeau le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Ron lui mit dans les mains. Entre parfum, bonbons, bijoux, vêtements, Hermione n'avait jamais eu autant de nouvelles choses depuis la rentrée pour Poudlard la première année. Elle remercia chaleureusement ses deux meilleurs amis en continuant de leur répéter qu'ils étaient fou d'avoir dépenser tout cet argent. Elle sautait toute seule sur place, trop contente pour dire mots.

Alors pas d'idée sur ton mystérieux admirateur ? Demanda Ron.

Non toujours pas.. mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir..

Il n'a pas laissé d'indice ?

Je ne crois pas.

Personnellement j'aurais juste retourner la chaîne.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Draco qui fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme. Tout le monde était surpris face à sa remarque, tandis que les deux autres garçons se retournèrent finalement vers Hermione pour attendre qu'elle entreprenne le geste recommandé. Hermione toujours surprise par sa remarque pris le pendentif et le retourna dans ses doigts. Un sourire s'étira et son regard se posa sur un Draco dont les yeux en disaient beaucoup. 3 mots qui voulaient tout dire, qui montrait que toutes ces années n'étaient que des années de mensonges. Que de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. Parce que tout allait changer.

« _We are infinite _»


End file.
